The Dream
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Kurt is having a rather vivid dream about Blaine and himself, which Burt overhears and misinterprets. Poor Kurt is going to end up blushing for life. Another awkward!Burt and Kurt story. Please review!


A/N: Hello everyone! I proudly present another awkward Burt/Kurt fic. Since the last one has like 800 visitors in one day, I thought I could try my hand at another! I hope you enjoy it, the idea popped into my head this morning, and literally wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions/consternations! Drop me a line, it gives me warm fuzzies. :)

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, Blaine, don't stop…mmm…."<p>

Kurt was moaning as Blaine reached down to the waistband of his boxers. Shirts had already been tossed absentmindedly to the floor. They were both almost completely naked together for the first time.

That was until Kurt woke up to the sound of his dad bursting into his bedroom, swinging a baseball bat wildly.

"Where is he? He was supposed to stay on the couch downstairs, those were the rules! You tell me where he is, Kurt, or I will tear through your room until I find him-that includes your closet. Now where the hell is he?"

"Dad, shh, calm down, he's not in here," Kurt hissed, "you're going to wake the whole house up, so be quiet!"

"Kurt, you almost woke the whole house up with that moaning! Now you tell me what's going on," Burt said, trying to be quiet, but failing miserably, "or I will castrate your boyfriend."

"Dad, Blaine wasn't up here, we weren't doing anything!"

"But I heard you! What else could you be doing-"

"Dad," Kurt hissed again, "I was having a dream…about Blaine and I…doing stuff. It was very vivd."

Kurt turned bright red as the look of comprehension dawned on Burt's face, and he dropped the bat.

"Oh, well, carry on."

"DAD!"

"No, not like that! I meant sleeping! Shit-sorry, I just-go back to bed."

"Dad, you're being super loud and awkward! You're going to wake everyone up!"

"Jeez, sorry! Just go back to bed, I'm off to bed so I can pretend this never happened."

"Good idea."

A new figure appeared in the doorway-this one was wearing a Dalton hoodie and running his hand through his unkempt curls.

"Way to go dad, you woke him up."

"What's going on? I heard my name," Blaine said sleepily, "so I thought I'd come check it out. Why does your dad have a baseball bat?" Blaine suddenly jumped back after seeing the bat. "I swear, I've been on the couch all night, I haven't touched your son, well, I have, but not tonight! But always over the clothes! I swear sir! And nothing below the waist!"

Blaine looked super panicky, and Kurt was so red he had almost turned purple.

"Blaine, just go back to bed," Burt sighed, "it was nothing. And you can call me Burt, you know that."

"But what happened sir? I mean Burt…is Kurt alright?"

"Kurt is right here and can hear everything you're both saying. And nothing happened."

"It didn't sound like nothing." Blaine had tried to mutter that under his breath, but it didn't quite work.

"Fine! You really want to know?" Kurt's voice had jumped about an octave, and his cheeks were still flaming. "I was having a sex dream about us and I was apparently moaning super loud in my sleep! Okay? Satisfied now?"

Blaine's eyes had gone wide, and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He kept moving his mouth like he was about to talk, but every time he tried, nothing came out.

"I'm just going to leave you two to sort this out," Burt said, trying to excuse himself from the awkwardness in the room, "but at least now Blaine knows I sleep with a baseball bat next to my bed, so no funny business. And if I don't hear footsteps down the stairs in five minutes, I will make good on my promise to castrate your boyfriend."

Burt left the room, leaving Kurt sitting up in his bed, and Blaine standing awkwardly next to the door, still lost for words.

"Blaine, you can talk, you know. I know it's super awkward…"

"Were you really moaning my name?" Blaine still looked shell shocked.

"God…yes, okay? But it was my subconscious…or my whatever, I don't know, it's 3am!" Kurt buried his head in his hands, doing everything he could to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay…I'm just…we haven't really gone that far, I mean shirtless, yes, and sometimes pants come undone, but …"

"Blaine, shut up, shut up, shut up! My dad could hear you, and I'd really miss you if he killed you!"

"Okay! Well…maybe tomorrow when we're all alone we can try some stuff. We'll make that dream" Blaine whispered seductively, "a reality."

Blaine bent down to give Kurt a kiss, and Kurt pecked his lips quickly.

"Let's save the real stuff for tomorrow," Kurt sighed against Blaine's lips, "wouldn't want to give away any spoilers."

Burt appeared in the doorway. "Okay lover boy, time to go back to the couch…I'll be escorting you down." Burt was considerably more relaxed, but Kurt knew not to make him angry.

"See you in the morning," Blaine yawned, "love ya."

"Love you too. And I can't wait."

As Burt walked Blaine down the hall, he asked, "Why did Kurt just wink at you?"

"No idea, sir," Blaine said with a smirk, "no idea at all."


End file.
